


The Arrangement

by Cutelily05



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelily05/pseuds/Cutelily05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen, a girl from the Capitol Home is sent to Panem to marry former Marine officer Peeta Mellark as an arranged wife. Peeta is blind and has a prosthetic leg and Katniss' feelings are a mess after failed relationships. Will they aknowledge their feelings or drift apart forever? Sort of AU.*Rewriting in process*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I get off the train and take a huge breath and think… _This is where I am going to start my new life._

It is November and very chilly. I take my luggage in one hand and hug my jacket tightly to my small, fragile body tightly. Alright, just something to back up why I am here today. If a person stays above the age of 25 in the Capitol House, they are deemed unfit and sent off to be married somewhere, to a complete stranger. And their latest victim being me.

" _Look Effie, no one has accepted me yet and I am sure no one will, so why keep torturing me?"_

" _Surely there will be someone to accept you and why don't you try in a different site maybe someone is interested there."_

_Effie was planning to send me out of here at any cost and she would do anything. She kept doing this since I turned 25. 5 months of pure torture and yes, she did enroll my name in a stupid site called 'Want someone who takes care of the amazing you?' but I never knew there was someone out there to take me but what surprised me was he was not old. He was at my age. Effie squealed as she showed it to me._

_Name: Peeta Mellark_

_Age: 25_

_Occupation: Previously worked at the Marine coast of Panem, presently working at the family bakery._

_What is your Problem: I missed my leg and my eyesight in an accident_

_To you, my message: I promise that I would be a good friend and treat you well. I could definitely use some company._

_Great! I thought. Effie is going to send me all the way to Panem to accept this proposal. She had already called and got that address of whosoever that Peter or Peeta was._

" _Here is the address Katniss, we have told them that you have accepted his request. He was very happy about that and liked your video very much. Be blessed to get someone at your age. You will be leaving in 2 weeks to Panem"_

_Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye. It was the day I had to leave Capitol. Though I never liked Capitol Home, I never hated. The effect it had on me; I never noticed until I left it. It was the closest thing I had to as a home and it hurts. It hurts to leave the place that served as my haven for 20 years. The place which took me in after my parent's death when I was 5 years old._

_I was never a people's person. But Effie had been by my side since I have been here. And although I have not said these words out loud, she would be the only person who came as close to being my mother. And now I know why parents cry when they send off their kids._

" _Take good care of yourself and your new family. Remember, the Mellarks are your new family now. Be nice. I will definitely miss you"_

_"Me too Effie" I say and when I look at Effie, I am met with teary eyes. This moves me to tears. I will to hold them in and return Effie's hug. There are some others, younger than me who comes to send me off and that is when the whole effect of me permanently leaving the Capitol Home hits me. The next thing I register is that the train slowly pulling away from the station reducing Effie and others into tiny figures until they are not visible anymore._

I get out of the stuffy train and see that Panem is far better than Capitol. No weird people with their weird clothes and weird stuffs,the style I never picked up in Capitol. At least Panem would resemble my taste.

I reread the address before catching a taxi and head towards my uncertain future.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta POV

Am I nervous? Why am I nervous? Because this decision was stupid. The more I come to think of it, the more stupid it sounds. I should not have even accepted.

"Are you ready?" Mom calls out. I reply by calling out that I will be out in a second.

. "Hey it is alright, don't be nervous" It's alright? I am getting married to a girl I've never met. My mom accepted via online and informed me three days later thinking that I might reject it. By those three days, Katniss Everdeen had already accepted the offer and sent a reply mail stating that she would leave in a couple of days.

"Guess so" I do not say further. We've already had this conversation and I am not going to go to go through this again. I hate this. Mom claims that this is just to give me an emotional support. But to me, everything feels like a burden. First to Mom, then to Katniss. I already feel like I owe Mom so much and now, someone new. I hate being depended on someone, ever since I was a little kid and always felt the need to be independent.

So much for being an independent kid who is now confined to four walls.

I sit on the couch awkwardly fiddling with the soft fabric like I always do. The door joining the bakery and the living room opens and I hear two footsteps approaching me. Ever since the ability to see was taken from me, my sense of hearing was heightened and I could distinguish between various footsteps and I am quite hyper aware of my surroundings. This allows me to differentiate between Mom's footsteps and Katniss' footsteps, I assume.

"Hey, uh, Peeta. I am Katniss Everdeen. Pleased to meet you" she says. Her voice initially sounded hesitant to later sounding almost mechanical. There is something that is so melodic about her voice. It has a soft texture and the 'ss' flow smoothly from her mouth. Thanks to my increased hearing skills, now I am hearing as sharp as a dog. However this serves as a good pastime talking to the customers at the bakery, sorting out the textures of the speech of various people, from the high pitched shrill to a low breathy sound, from heavy treads of footsteps to people who are light on their feet.

"Nice to meet you too Katniss"

"Well I will leave you both alone for a while." Mom says and her voice drops so low as if a whisper "I hope you do as I advised you to do so. Please" I assume she is talking to Katniss and that is definitely about me. Mom sometimes forgets the fact that I can hear her even if she thinks I can't but I don't say anything to argue. Definitely not now. But I suspect she told something along the lines that I am emotionally scarred and that I need her support or something.

"Sure" she says softly and I hear my mother's footsteps fade. I feel Katniss sit in the couch beside me.

"Look Katniss, I am sorry. I feel like I owe you an apology for dragging you into my mess of a life. I don't know or care what the online site or my Mom says but I offer you full freedom to either stay or leave. I will not force into taking a decision of staying here. I can take of the necessary. Even if you do not intend on staying here, I entirely understand"

"Are you done?" Katniss asks after I ramble out everything. I slightly nod my head. Her question throws me off. I kind of, no, fully expected her to jump into the idea and leave before seeing tomorrow's sunshine and me building up this elaborate explanation as to why she left to my Mom. Then when I thought that she might say that in the next sentence, I am once again taken aback.

"I came here on my own will. I was not forced into taking this decision, if that is what bothering you. I don't mind staying here. Besides I already like your Mom and I am not against the idea of staying here. If you are not comfortable with me staying here, you can let me know"

"No, no" I say instinctively.

"Good, now let's sign this contract.I'll go get "

Seriously. I can't believe the fact that Katniss is doing this. No woman in her right mind would accept to marry a man whom she had never met, let alone a man with one and a half legs with no sight. Is she doing this? And I remember Mom saying that she was good looking and was as the same age as mine. Any girl like that would not accept to marry someone like me.

She comes back along with my mother. Both of them take a seat near me and Mom hands me a pen. Another trait that I acquired due to my blindness is the ability that my hands are used to identifying things very easily. I could easily find the soft texture of my mom's hands.

"You have sign here." she says taking my hand in hers and moving it across the sheet of paper. I blindly sign across the paper that binds us as man and wife. Mom reads out the form loudly enough for me to hear. The contract states that in the eyes of the law, me and Katniss are officially married and that Katniss would be changing her name to Katniss Mellark and we would be signing our papers as married and so on until I catch the last lines of the contract.

If any misunderstandings or problems are to arise between the married couple, the couple can apply for an annulment of the marriage and termination of the contract one year after the day of marriage.(I.E One year after the day of signing the contract). This is when something clicks inside me. If I could just put up with Katniss for just one year, then we could end our marriage and Katniss could leave. Even though there is going to be no control in my hand for the next year. This last clause gives me great relief that this arrangement is not permanent.

Once both of us agree to the conditions and Mom signing in as our witness, Mom proceeds to call Dad, Wheaton and Rye informing everyone about our marriage and I cringe. This is getting weirder than I thought. Mom says that Katniss called us last minute to inform us that she was coming a couple days early and hence there was no invite for everyone. However, as a substitute, she invites everyone for a dinner the coming weekend.

Wheaton, being the eldest of the Mellark brothers, is married to Delly Cartwright and has a 4 year old son and a 2 and a half year old daughter but I got to see them both. I am 'Uncle Peeta' for Luke and 'Uwencle Pweetie' for Laurel. Rye is engaged to Madge Undersee and they are not of planning their marriage anytime right now.

Mom asks Katniss to tell something about her life beyond her profile for which she replies that she was orphaned at the age of 5 after a car accident and that she was raised under a guardian at Capitol Home ever since and that Effie, her guardian, wanted her to pursue medical course after her mother but at college, Katniss double majored in medicals and in environmental science, although she was interested in the latter. She was working as a pharmacist temporarily before moving here. She although says that she would happily drop the long shifts to start working at the bakery with proper training.

After dinner, Mom allocates the guest bedroom for Katniss to stay in. At least one less thing to worry about. Last thing I want is Katniss in my room, in my bed next to me.

This place was initially my house before a bakery. So there is a living room, dining room and one bedroom in the ground floor with staircase inside the house which leads to two rooms in the first floor, one being the room I stay and one being the guest bedroom where Katniss would be staying right now.

If there is one thing I am thankful for, it is the fact that I was given special training for using the restroom, for bathing and changing my own clothes and I just can't think of the alternative. I change my clothes and head to the bed and the minute my head touches the pillow, the days tiredness just flies away. My body needs sleep but my mind doesn't seem to be co-operating well. My mind is so pre-occupied with thoughts that I lay awake even for more than half an hour before I hear footsteps. I know it is Mom and Katniss by judging their footsteps but what are they doing in front of my room? Maybe Mom is showing the house around because Katniss room is good six to seven feet away from mine. I hear both of them talk before they say their 'Good Nights'.

Soon Mom leaves the hallway but I do not hear Katniss footsteps move. I think my room door might be open as I could feel the light pouring into the room and something bright in front of my closed eyes. The brightness further increases when I hear the door being opened more wider before I hear Katniss' footsteps approaching me.

I try to pretend as much as I could to make her believe that I am asleep by holding my eyes screwed shut and involuntarily, my breath hitches. My mind wanders off to crazy things that she might be actually a thief or worse a murderer. But a soft puff of breath against my cheek and the words that fall out of her mouth near my ear just cements the fact that Katniss might just be more dangerous than a serial killer.

"I don't know Peeta, I might be anti-social but there is something that draws me towards you. I can't believe that I feel comfortable around someone I have just met." And with that, she is gone and the door shuts quietly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV

_Did I make it convincing? Did he buy it? Yeah he did. There is a small curve on his lips._

Peeta really does put up a bad show on acting as if he were asleep. That small smile is enough to tell me that he heard what I had said and that he was pleased with it. At least it was not a complete failure as I expected it to be.

It might sound selfish that I am doing this but I have no other go.

When I arrived here I was not exactly sure whether I was meant to be here or was this all just a big mistake and that I have to return back to Capitol but when listed out the pros of staying here I know that I must not let this chance slip through my fingers.

Rent free stay. Free food. Just some work at the bakery but I need not bother as herself as well as four of them are currently employed here. If I could just convince them to let me stay here, I am the one most benefited out of this deal.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a bell goes off indicating that this is a bad idea, leeching off their money.

But the offer was so tempting. After leading my whole life in an orphanage, with no one to care to me, no place to call my home,taking a course I absolutely hated, working a job I absolutely hated and a past life filled with failed relationships,I finally had something I can be proud off, my own house (technically I have a share in their property) and a stress-free job. And all it takes was just to pretend that I was a friend and lend my ears to him whenever he needs and Mrs. Mellark let me know that there won't be anything uh, sexual involved in this contract anyway, which is a relief. I can work with that.

And the family on the other hand, they are nice as well. I had made up the worst case scenario in my mind on how this was going to turn out but it went pretty smoothly. Mrs. Mellark seemed to understand me and kept her talks short and even commented that she would give me my own space. Whenever the topic shifted to something uncomfortable or awkward, she diverted the tension. Maybe Mrs Mellark might not be my problem.

Peeta on the other hand, it is kind of hard to judge him. I think that he seemed good enough. Easy on the eyes and definitely not what I was expecting to see. I bet he had girls falling at his feet before everything. He has the boyish and the youthful look and curly blond hair that neatly curls over his forehead and I would have fully appreciated his beauty if it weren't for the big sunglasses obscuring his face.

Growing up under hard circumstances, I know about people and their character just by a conversation with them. These people seem good enough and with the conversation I had earlier, I know that I might not be leaving this house soon but I know that I need something to cement my position here and the prefect person seemed to be Peeta.

At one way, I seem like the bad guy but I decide to ignore it.

If I just put up a convincing act up to them and if they buy it, I can be a guaranteed a position here and save a lot of trouble for Effie.

When I enter my room, I realize that classifying this room as a guest bedroom was an understatement. This room, right here further solidifies my decision. This is one privilege I never had growing up. A own room. I always had to share them.

Plain white room with beautiful paintings adorned the wall. A king sized bed with shining material called the velvet, which Effie has tons of dresses made of, covers the whole bed. A small table lamp yet beautifully covered with deep orange hue light coming out of that light. A big closet which could easily fit 10 times my own closet back home. I just owned 6 pairs of dresses with 2 party dresses fortunately good looking and 3 pairs of work dress. Since I was getting married, Effie had a couple more dresses made just for me. But that alone is not going to fit this huge closet.

There was an attached bathroom and a hanger for hanging the clothes and a cream colored carpet covering the whole room. For all I know, I would sleep even in a small room happily for the rest of my, if it were _mine_. This room definitely surpassed my expectations.

After taking a shower in a bathroom as big as the room I stayed in, I get under the fluffy covers and contemplate my life and how I ended up here. I might be staying here, at least I plan to but, that is not the only thing that is making me uncomfortable at the moment. The fact that I lied to Mrs. Mellark about my previous life, that too, is eating me up on the inside.

When Mrs. Mellark asked me whether I had any past relations that were serious and she definitely meant it in the joking way quoting _"Any estranged lover I must watch out for"_ the words just got struck in my throat. One part of me trusted her that I wanted to tell her the truth about Gale and Cato but the rational part of me held back my tongue. If I were to tell her about the previous relationships, I was honestly scared that she might not trust me enough to keep me here and she might finalise that I am not here for the long term and could possibly send me off sooner than expected.

So I withheld the truth and lied by telling her that I did have some casual relationships but nothing as serious as lovers.

I touch the locket hanging in my neck, the only possession I have form my biological mother, and press a small kiss to it. Even though I do not recall much of my childhood memories. I do remember her face. times when she used to stroke my hair until I fell asleep on her lap or when she let me hold little Prim. Afterall I was five and my little brain couldn't retain all the memories but this locket has been hanging in my neck since the funeral for 21 years and made me feel closer to her, reassured me and made me feel _loved._

My eyes start closing involuntarily and I decided to have a nice nap. This day has been exhausting on it's own accord and the bed seems very inviting that I let myself dose off.

* * *

_I am standing in an unfamiliar bedroom. This is not the bedroom back home. I try to focus and go through my memories trying to identify it and when realization hits me, a chill runs through my spine._

" _What do you mean that you will not do that,Catnip? Is that why I asked you to be my girlfriend? Why aren't you giving me the only thing I want?_ _"_

_"Gale, we have already been through this. I am still not in that comfortable getting physical. We tried and I need some time"_

" _I don't care whether you need time or not but I know what I want and I want you. If you are not willing to co operate, I just know how to get it from you."_

_Gale comes closer and every breath he blows on my face, it reeks of alcohol. His gray eyes are bloodshot and he is in a disoriented state. As he comes closer, he places his hands on my arm and slurs._

' _Catnip are you coming or should I drag you?'_

" _No Gale, you can't force me. I can't believe how you have changed. I should have never accepted to be your girlfriend. You don't even value a persons feelings or their needs. You are so selfish and greedy"_

_Rage flicks through his eyes and he holds my arm in a tight iron like grip. I try to wiggle away but Gale being a good six foot three inches, he holds me in my place._

" _Come Catnip, come with me. You can not escape me"_

" _Noooo…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss POV

I wake up from my nightmare, screaming and thrashing around in an unknown bed… well, I do know it. I am in Peeta's house.

Lily comes up to my room and comes inside and sits next to me and speaks softly

"Shh,it's okay, its okay… um well" she says hesitatingly and takes my hand in hers and gives a reassuring squeeze to it.

"Don't hesitate to tell me anything okay. We are a family now" she says. Well, according to her, I am her daughter-in-law when I am still not used to be in this house let alone consider them my family.

She pushes out the hair in my forehead which has been matted into clumps because of the sweat so sweetly like how a mother would do to a child who is crying. After minutes of silence, in her presence, I feel very comfortable. She had definitely got this effect on me.

"Freshen up yourself and join us for breakfast and can we go and wake Peeta up. He would like it so much if you'd go and look at him"

"Ok, fine"

We get up and head to the room across me where the door is slightly ajar and there lies Peeta, his blond hair falling in his forehead, his striking face features giving his handsomeness off. I would call him that he was hot and handsome if had been my old, romantic Katniss not the one broken by fake relationships and a forced marriage to a guy who couldn't even see how I look.

Cold air blows inside the window which was kept wide open even in cool months and he lays covered in blankets like he was waking up for another day.

I go closer but let Mrs. Mellark take the lead. It is still weird to go near him and it makes me sick to the stomach.

"Morning son" she coos gently as if he were a 5 year old kid

"Mom, is it real? Did a girl really come to brighten up my life named Katniss?"

"Real. She is here. Look she is standing here" what she is saying is meaningless because he can't see.

"Then is that real that she was screaming"

"Yes, she had a nightmare"

Worry is sketched all over his handsome features and he sees, well randomly somewhere left to me as if speaking to the air hurriedly maybe he heard my footsteps approaching him. I have read that these people have keen hearing sense.

"Oh my god. Are you alright Katniss? Is everything fine" his voice lowers as he continues

"That nightmare was about me, right"

"No, it was not about you. It was well… um about my parents who died when I was a kid. Their nightmares still haunt me"

"Oh" is all he says and it makes me feel like being hit in the gut about lying to them but what else should I do? I should stick up to them until they have me and use the maximum time possible so that I don't need to live like a burden for Effie and this could help me forget my past.

But slim chances…

"Why don't we get ready for the day?"

"Sure mom"

Mrs. Mellark helps Peeta out of the bed and helps him to the bathroom. There is the sound of water running and shuffling of feet and appears.

"I never thought that this would be his fate. He deserves to be living a great life not like this sitting in the room and me helping him for the rest of my life. He feels too insecure and different. I want you to help me with that. Maybe, after they somehow repair the nerves in his eyes, he might really like you." This only makes me feel worse than I have been. This kills me. If she keeps on going about this, I am going to breakdown and accept the truth. I stare at her and she has a very dark expression in her face and it takes just some of these innocent words to just get me to the core of guiltiness.

Do they really have any idea on how these words have an effect on me?

"Mom"

"Coming" she says and gives me a small, sad smile with a very unhappiness in her blue eyes

Maybe even Peeta has such blue eyes too

I get to the room which I stayed at night which is officially my room now and take a shower. I take on some of the regular dresses which I used to wear and wear one of them and braid my hair. I take the silver locket of it and run my fingers through it. It shows a bird called the mockingjay taking flight but inside it is the picture of my parents about whom I remember very little.

I go down where Mrs. Mellark is helping Peeta on his dining table.

"Hey, morning Peeta"

"Hey Katniss" he says randomly in the direction where my voice came from and I have seen him doing this often.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

"Um… I see why not"

I sit near Peeta and take my own while I let set up for Peeta and help him. Soon, we are ready and we begin. Halfway through our meal, I notice that Peeta is struggling to eat. His hands shiver wildly and he barely makes a spoon to his mouth. Mrs. Mellark had to constantly go to him and help him. Sometimes, she sees me that I would help him but no, it is only one day. Impossible. I just try to act as if I never saw the process which was going on near Mrs. Mellark would see me at times and tries to catch my eye but I avoid it deliberately and her face shows understanding and hurt.

Add this to the list of miseries caused by me to the Mellark household in not even 24 hours.

Breakfast is done. Though I never helped Peeta today, I know that I just wanted to gain their trust and since I don't need anything but be normal, I don't need to do anything so I just try to avoid him as much as possible and speaking would only result into something stupid like send me back and more of sadness for his already dark life.

I must be the angel of their 'Bright Future' but instead, I am being the angel of darkness.

I help her clean and dry the plates whereas Peeta is sitting in the couch where she left him playing with a piece of fabric which came out of his shirt.

"I know you need some time to adjust with this place but it doesn't make any harm visiting the bakery. You need not work but just see what we do in our day to day life" she says.

"This can't hurt" I say

Mrs. Mellark is very kind in this story and I made like this because she could be apt for the story because mothers are more caring to children than others so is OOC.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss POV

Mrs. Mellark took me to the bakery situated just to rooms away from the kitchen and opens the door which connects the house and the bakery.

A big room which is as big as the living room is filled with the aroma of dough and gives some kind of pleasant feeling to the room. There is a door which I supposedly thinks leads to the bakery kitchen while the main room has a large counter top next to which are chairs and there is a main entrance door and a display window with beautifully frosted cakes and cupcakes.

"Since you were coming yesterday, I thought that it wouldn't be ideal to open the bakery in the morning since the morning rush is quite huge"

"When does the morning rush start?"

"It starts around 7 in the morning. Office-goers and many other farmers, work persons and people who use bread as their breakfast come here in the morning and some regular customers"

"Can you teach me to cook so that I could help you because you were saying that you needed some help here and I think I could help you?"

"Sure Katniss, you can learn everything slowly. First I thought it would help me to keep me busy but since it became a huge hit in this locality, it has become a big headache for me" she says and gives a small chuckle.

"Peeta says that once his operations are done, he would not go back to the marine company since it has already taken a lot from him so he is planning on taking over this bakery and continue this" she opens the kitchen door as she says this and it is not bad actually.

Rows and rows filled with lots of products used for cooking. Yeast, sugar, syrups of different kinds and lots more. Down sits many sacks of flour and other things without name used for cooking and baking. In the side, there is a big oven while in the other, there is a table probably used for frosting and kneading dough. Two chairs, one big and the other small sit near the table

"Here is where we will be working. Since Peeta is down to do anything he sits here and we speak here about general topics and sometimes, we even speak to the customers. He generally sits here and speaks while I do the work. He obviously can't help but I enjoy his company and he won't feel lonely. Since you offered to help here, he uh maybe will be up there"

"It's okay if he comes here"

"But he is quite tired today. Yesterday, we went for the monthly eye checkup and he was making great improvements but that made him quite tired so I let him sleep today so that I could talk to you more personally"

Personally?To kill me out of guilt?

I think I might have some weird look on my face since he continues speaking

"No, just a small intro about my family and the present"

She goes out to one of the shelf and takes some dough and applies some flour on them and starts kneading it. She draws a huge breath as if to begin a big story and starts

"My family was huge. I married Peeta's dad when we were 18 and so soon Wheaton was born. Two years later, our second son, Rye was born. We thought life was perfect until 6 years later, Peeta was born.

Wheaton was an athlete. He loved sports and that's where he met his sweetheart, Delly who was a cheerleader. They were high school sweethearts until they grew old to get married and made me a grandmother" she says with the chuckle and pushes the shaped dough into the oven while I sit in the chair.

"Do you need some help?"

"I'm fine you could help me soon but take your own time" I smile as she continues

"Rye was a well-known prankster and even well-known famous for his childhood crush on our neighbor Madge. They dated since she broke up with her boyfriend who dated her only for a week. They were really good and recently, they got engaged"

"Peeta is one of a kind. Since a very early age, he developed a liking towards art and got culinary skills from his father. Even back then, he loved to do something for the country so he applied himself for marine industry.

"He spends 3 months there and when once when he was there, a terrible gas leak from the base of the ship made all the workers dizzy. Being the one on guard, while trying to alert everyone, he suffered severely from the gas which affected his eyes nerves badly. When he returned, the doctor informed us that he could not see but there are chances that his nerves in his eyes could be repaired so that he could see again" She says and wipes of a lone tear which escaped her eye. Hearing to this, I feel worse than ever. Outside, I showed a very sad expression but inside I was crying for cheating such a very nice family for my selfishness.

Rest goes very soon. Peeta sleeps the whole .Mrs. Mellark says that he needs some rest. Bakery opens very late but customers keep coming and there is always one customer or the other but I linger inside the living room and the bakery kitchen since is known by all and speaks to everyone while I can't speak to them freely.

Evening comes as I sit in the living room and ponder over Peeta's situation. Sad, broken. That is how I feel. Not good. Definitely not good. I must help him however I can before leaving instead of breaking his heart. She leaves me alone since she is giving me the time and space which I need.

In the night, when Mrs. Mellark is bringing Peeta to dinner today, I know one thing. I will help him in all the ways I can.

As he sits down, I help him as I did yesterday which was unexpected for both Peeta and Mrs. Mellark since she looks surprised, happy and looks very content. Peeta himself is beaming which shows off in his facial features.

One look at the mother and son and I know I have did the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

Days drag on very slowly. Gradually, it becomes a routine. We wake up, Lily or as I call her now, goes and cooks breakfast along with the baked goods, goes to the baking room where she teaches me to bake while I speak random stuffs with her occasionally joined by Peeta but I try mostly to avoid speaking with him.

It had been two weeks since I came here and then Lily brings up the topic which was the last thing in my head.

"Katniss, Madge wanted to celebrate her 27th birthday and I thought it would be great to invite her over here so that it would be a meeting for you and our family and a great birthday for Madge. In fact, Peeta celebrates his 26th birthday at the same day. So, what do you think about this?"

"I, uh, think that it would be good"

"When is it anyways?"

"January first week" she replies "but are you sure about it?"

"Definitely" I say more confidently than before and she lightens up by my answer.

"I'll go and prepare everything for that. One week more, Oh, I gotta prepare a lot of stuffs" she says ecstatically.

1 week passes more quickly. I have noticed the changes which were happening in the past week. Lily had been constantly engaged in the telephone and out to the grocery shop frequently. But this one week had also brought me close to Peeta. I need to be close with him so that I don't spoil my image in front of his family. As much as I need to gain the trust of Peeta and Lily, it is that important to gain his family's trust also.

Not to mention, Peeta was really sweet. We speak about light topics like our works but he doesn't mention anything about his incident nor do I mention anything about my past life. I speak about studying medicine while he says about his life during his studies. We speak like this during our breakfast, lunch and dinner encounters and when he comes into the bakery cooking room but then, I sometimes cross the boundary by going into his room during the free times in the evening when Lily is away preparing for the party.

The night before the party is pretty overwhelming for me. I know that she had been working very hard on making everything ready for this party because the lights were on for a very long time.

I thought about getting some gifts for Peeta but she said it was not necessary and that he was not really fond of any kind of gifts. Then, she gave me the copy of the guests who would be coming tomorrow for the party.

Mr. Mellark, Wheaton, his wife Delly, their children, Luke and Laurel, Rye, his fiance, Madge who is sharing her birthday with Peeta and finally Finnick and his wife Annie who was one of Peeta's crew-mate whom he was friends with since they were in Kindergarten and one of the crew members saved by Peeta.

I lay on my bed thinking about tomorrow. I mentally think of the things which I should be doing tomorrow and much as truly and convincingly as possible.

Whatever happens, never lose the cool. Try to be friendly and lovingly and a family oriented girl like how I was on the first day. Try not to get angry on any comments made and do not scowl at anything. Just change your only for tomorrow.

I prepare everything and fall into a very disturbed sleep. Morning is not as usual, Mrs. Mellark is so happy than ever, shutting down her bakery for today and settling to do something special for her son's birthday. I peek through the open door to find Mrs. Mellark and Peeta in his bed having a conversation. At one point, I just catch the words 'happy', 'dinner' and 'Madge'.

I enter the room hesitantly but I remember what to do and smile brightly

"Happy Birthday, Peeta"

"I,uh thank you Katniss"

Breakfast and Lunch goes pretty quick and more the time goes, more does my nervousness increase. Peeta is in his room getting ready for the dinner while Mrs. Mellark sets the dining table. When I offer to help her, she refuses and makes me sternly sit in the living room and wait for the guests.

As I nervously fiddle with the sofa, tapping the sofa anxiously, I hear footsteps in the entrance and giggling of two young man and woman

"Well, well,Rye, you gotta stop this. We should meet Peets. Now stop drooling over me."


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss POV

Days drag on very slowly. Gradually, it becomes a routine. We wake up, Lily or as I call her now, goes and cooks breakfast along with the baked goods, goes to the baking room where she teaches me to bake while I speak random stuffs with her occasionally joined by Peeta but I try mostly to avoid speaking with him.

It had been two weeks since I came here and then Lily brings up the topic which was the last thing in my head.

"Katniss, Madge wanted to celebrate her 27th birthday and I thought it would be great to invite her over here so that it would be a meeting for you and our family and a great birthday for Madge. In fact, Peeta celebrates his 26th birthday at the same day. So, what do you think about this?"

"I, uh, think that it would be good"

"When is it anyways?"

"January first week" she replies "but are you sure about it?"

"Definitely" I say more confidently than before and she lightens up by my answer.

"I'll go and prepare everything for that. One week more, Oh, I gotta prepare a lot of stuffs" she says ecstatically.

1 week passes more quickly. I have noticed the changes which were happening in the past week. Lily had been constantly engaged in the telephone and out to the grocery shop frequently. But this one week had also brought me close to Peeta. I need to be close with him so that I don't spoil my image in front of his family. As much as I need to gain the trust of Peeta and Lily, it is that important to gain his family's trust also.

Not to mention, Peeta was really sweet. We speak about light topics like our works but he doesn't mention anything about his incident nor do I mention anything about my past life. I speak about studying medicine while he says about his life during his studies. We speak like this during our breakfast, lunch and dinner encounters and when he comes into the bakery cooking room but then, I sometimes cross the boundary by going into his room during the free times in the evening when Lily is away preparing for the party.

The night before the party is pretty overwhelming for me. I know that she had been working very hard on making everything ready for this party because the lights were on for a very long time.

I thought about getting some gifts for Peeta but she said it was not necessary and that he was not really fond of any kind of gifts. Then, she gave me the copy of the guests who would be coming tomorrow for the party.

Mr. Mellark, Wheaton, his wife Delly, their children, Luke and Laurel, Rye, his fiance, Madge who is sharing her birthday with Peeta and finally Finnick and his wife Annie who was one of Peeta's crew-mate whom he was friends with since they were in Kindergarten and one of the crew members saved by Peeta.

I lay on my bed thinking about tomorrow. I mentally think of the things which I should be doing tomorrow and much as truly and convincingly as possible.

Whatever happens, never lose the cool. Try to be friendly and lovingly and a family oriented girl like how I was on the first day. Try not to get angry on any comments made and do not scowl at anything. Just change your only for tomorrow.

I prepare everything and fall into a very disturbed sleep. Morning is not as usual, Mrs. Mellark is so happy than ever, shutting down her bakery for today and settling to do something special for her son's birthday. I peek through the open door to find Mrs. Mellark and Peeta in his bed having a conversation. At one point, I just catch the words 'happy', 'dinner' and 'Madge'.

I enter the room hesitantly but I remember what to do and smile brightly

"Happy Birthday, Peeta"

"I,uh thank you Katniss"

Breakfast and Lunch goes pretty quick and more the time goes, more does my nervousness increase. Peeta is in his room getting ready for the dinner while Mrs. Mellark sets the dining table. When I offer to help her, she refuses and makes me sternly sit in the living room and wait for the guests.

As I nervously fiddle with the sofa, tapping the sofa anxiously, I hear footsteps in the entrance and giggling of two young man and woman

"Well, well,Rye, you gotta stop this. We should meet Peets. Now stop drooling over me."


	8. Chapter 8

So, I just got some reviews about the confusion among the universe about this story. Basically, it is called the Mirror AU in which I had previously written stories and my friends fav,i.e. the arrangement is being posted here. Let me know if you want more everlark with Mirror AU. So basically, the Mirror AU is just elements of modern world mixed up with the olden life with just the touch from the hunger games AU. Now back to the story…

Katniss POV

Days go by. It is now nearly the end of March and I am sitting in the backyard watching the evening sunset with Peeta sitting next to me holding a glass of juice in his hand clumsily with Aunt or Lily, the both the ways I call her sitting somewhat far away from us just to let both of us talk.

Peeta and I became friends late because the anti-social which I am proved difficult for me since Peeta is a great person to keep company with. Things went slowly after his birthday. I just fell into the routine of getting up, ready for breakfast and learn stuffs from Aunt and then try something of my own, serve the customers, get some rest, lunch, occasional talk with Peeta or sometimes he joins us for speaking with the customers or just fiddling with the music player Lily had got for him.

Soon I learnt many things which I could handle on my own so I try everything on my own, though I haven't mastered in anything yet.

Days not only let me learn everything but got me closer to the person who I had been avoiding to talk to since I stepped into this house. My plan was to come here, learn business, get some money, leave and work somewhere where I could work with the skills I had learnt here but not bonding with people here. If only it was easy to hate everyone here. Peeta and Aunt. They can't be easily hated.

I formed a quick bond with Aunt, as I often call her, without my notice. It was quick, nearly spending my day with her so yeah, it just kind of happened and when I found out; I know that I must at least carry on for the sake she feeds and teaches me.

But Peeta is a whole different story. Aunt had been dropping not so subtle hints that I go and talk with Peeta but it is difficult for me. The thought that he is my husband rushes into my mind as I see him and that just infuriates me, for no reason that my husband could not even see me, had not even see me, even though I know this is not his fault. But a long talk with Effie and thinking about it for the whole month, I decided that I would maintain some limits while I stay here and I have no idea how long I am going to stay here. Perhaps until Peeta earns his eyesight again but now this is what I will do around the Mellarks.

Never touch Peeta like helping him for breakfast or stuffs but for satisfying Aunt, just take him for walks, which I had started since last week, and small outings like this and never offer any kinds of affections. Same applies for Aunt but it becomes harder when it gets around her. It would be much easier if I could hate him but, no. He is such a sweet. Easy going, friendly and I hate to admit, he is charming.

But as I sit here, sipping my drink playing with grass, I think about the question which had been troubling me for a quite some time.

Peeta is very good-looking and kind and gentle, which is all a girl expects but has no one had a relationship with him? He must have someone, after all even I have had some relationships, though, I am short with dark hair, dull grey eyes with the most boring personality but then Peeta would have had girls lining up for him.

Perhaps, they don't talk to me about it since they thought it was inappropriate to talk about a different girl to me thinking I might get upset over it but I am more curious to learn about his life. There is no evidence to show me anything about his past life. But it is fair enough because I have never told anything about Gale or Cato and worse, I lied and they trusted me. It is idiotic how much they trust me.

"Katniss, let's get in, it's getting dark"

I get in, refresh myself in the shower and come out to see a grinning Peeta and a moon eyed Aunt nearly jumping keeping her phone receiver back.

"Rye just called. Madge and he are getting married soon"

"When?" it is like mandatory to ask that right?

"Next Sunday and not an ordinary wedding but a toasting"

I learnt about the toasting when I overheard a conversation among the customers. I personally think it was very sweet and romantic.

Aunt obviously has tons of shopping to do and drags me along with her. Delly, Annie and me go together for picking out clothes and finally, after a day's shopping, they pick me a violet, frilled frock kind of gown which reaches little below my knees with a flower in the middle with pearls made like a chain hanging, all sponsored by aunt and matching accessories are brought. I think it is a waste of time and boring but I spent a lot of time talking to Delly and Annie though.

Two weeks pass in the blink of eye. Aunt gets a traditional dress and Finnick and Wheaton take Peeta for shopping and get him a suit with tie. On Sunday, we arrive to Rye's house to find it already decorated and ready for the toasting with the fire place more decorated than rest of the rooms.

People start filing into the house and the space starts filling. Faces come and go; occasional introduction and helping Aunt prepare everything.

Sometime later, I am called into Madge's room for helping her finish her make up but by the time, I reach her, she is all decked up and ready.

She looks fabulous in her flowing white gown, her hair pinned up to an elegant bun with loose strands of locks flowing in her face which makes her look like an angel, seriously.

"You look so awesome" I tell her and she mutters a thank you since she is nervous. Wedding jitters, is it.

"Rye is going to fall head over heels in love with you over from the first, a woman with short spiky hair tells munching into an apple and everyone laughs.

Everyone goes downstairs where Delly joins Wheaton and I automatically go and stand near Peeta and tell him it's me. He smiles and he does that when I tell him that I am near him. People stand in pairs as Aunt and Uncle and two older couple; I guess Mr and Mrs Undersee are standing next to them.

Rye slightly gapes when he sees Madge and quickly closes it. The ceremony is quick, vows are recited and the couple kiss, toast a piece of bread and feed each other. Everyone cheers and everyone goes for dinner.

I slowly take Peeta's hand and lead him to the dining room and go back to the good wife mood helping him prepare a plate for him and make him sit in a chair next to him.

When I go to dispose my plate and go back to Aunt, who calls me over for introduction, I feel a small tap at my shoulder. I turn and see a woman about my age with large flowing dark hair with green eyes and looks pretty in her silver drees staring at me and offering me her hand.

"I am Violet''

"Katniss" I introduce myself, shaking her hands and let's go of it and turn into a statue of what she tells.

"I am Peeta's ex-girlfriend"


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss POV

"I am happy that Peeta has found a good girl for himself" she keeps going on. I get a sick feeling in my stomach

"Oh, don't bother Katniss, I know you would take care of him well" she pauses and looks around the crowd.

"Maybe we could go somewhere quieter"

"But Peeta…"

"Yeah, I never even talked to him. It's long since I talked to him"

She goes over to where he is sitting and sits next to him in the chair. They start chatting animatedly and giggling. But this only makes me feel uncomfortable and squeamish. I have this feeling I've never had before. Even spending just five months with him, I feel as if I own him. Like he is not meant to talk to other women except me.

Is this jealously? Why am I jealous?

But then I notice her left finger has a shining gleam of diamond in it and I am instantly reassured.

Maybe I am jealous. But not in that way. Peeta is a good friend, I must accept. But then everyone tries to play matchmaker in our lives.

But when I heard Peeta did have a girlfriend surprises me. While I myself had two past relationships with Cato and Gale and some who I went a date or two with. If I had them, then Peeta, a good looking, rich and a caring person, with a good heart, from what I've seen has no trouble finding a girl.

Gossips are not my type but just heard that there were days when Peeta had girls flocking at his feet and this tragedy hasn't happened, he would have found himself the most beautiful girl in Panem.

I think of leaving them alone but my feet have other idea and takes me near to them.

"Yeah Lily, can you take care of Peeta, I just want to talk to Katniss for a second"

"Yeah sure"

We go to the kitchen and she pours juice for both of us and she leans back and starts

"You might be wondering how we met and what not"

"Well, me and Peet are childhood friends. He was always very good by heart"

Why am I suddenly feeling strange? Is it because I feel guilty lying to him?

"We started dating during senior year because he agreed to be my prom partner because I didn't have one. He was not like others. He was sweet and loving. He never demanded anything from me. Then I met James" her eyes twinkled

"Though Peeta was a great guy, James was my type. However Peeta did go out with others but was single for a long time because he said he was searching for 'the one'"

"He had always wanted someone who are just themselves and so fake. But he got enlisted for the army when he was single. Girls who threw themselves at him barely acknowledged him anymore. He was broken, physically and mentally. He needed someone and from what I have heard from him, you are being very nice to him, however…"she seemed to hesitate before continuing

"He feels guilty. He wants you to be free but he feels as if he is having you under control. He is trying very hard to please you. Please, at least act as if you are happy with his efforts. Don't discourage him. He is so happy than the last time I saw him"

So true and I don't even need confirmation to see whether she is lying because I know this is the truth. But for the happy part, for all I know he is satisfied with me however guilty. He takes me as someone as guilty pleasure. I almost wish I could change his point of view of him on me.

Seriously can't complain on such an awesome friend.

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind"

"Oh, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Katniss. And don't forget to come for my wedding" she says and shows me her ring, flashes a smile and leaves quickly.

Even though the day is tiring and all I want to do is curl up in the bed and sleep, Peeta however wanted to talk to me in the dead of the night, for some reason and didn't want his mother to hear it.

But this wait is getting irritating since he knows I'm sitting right in front of him but isn't opening his mouth.

"Well, uh, what did you want to tell me, Peeta" I try to stifle a yawn failing miserably and a bit loud, I guess, because his neck shifts slightly when he hears things.

"Maybe you get some sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow"

Well, you should have said that earlier, moron.

"No, it's alright"

"Well, uh, Katniss, you know that you have been here for like five months and I don't even think you want to be here. I feel like I am using you for my needs and for the bakery. I just want to tell that if you really are not interested in this, we could end this everything altogether. I know we have to have our marriage for at least a year and make sure that works according to the website's rule but you could just leave…"

Uh, will he ever stop this nonsense? I've tried talking about this for so long. But Peeta won't stop being so damn noble.

"We've already talked about this Peeta. We could give our relationship a shot" Or I might get kicked out of this house and sleep in streets.

"No, don't fear my mom. Just tell for me. To me, about me. Do you want to change anything? Do you want me to do you any favours? I'll ask mom and…"

"Shh Peeta, it is not for your mom or anything. Whatever I say and do is everything from my heart and not just pretending for anyone" I grimace through the last part of the sentence and I hope he doesn't find anything fishy in my voice. Effie tells that I am a terrible liar and Gale could read me like an open book. Hope he is not like that.

"Ok fine. If you feel uncomfortable staying here, just alert us alright. Ill support whatever decision you take and accept it wholeheartedly." He sounds so defeated and weak.

"Yeah I'll make sure of it"

I murmur Peeta a goodnight and turn to leave and just as I am about to reach the doorknob, a soft, almost painful whisper freezes me in my tracks

"Do you like me, Katniss?"

"I, uh, Peeta, it's complicated."

"Do you like me or not" he demands more urgently

"Uh, I like you Peeta but more of like in a friend way, like uh, best friend way but it might be more complicated than that…"

I was completely unprepared and was caught off-guard when he asked such a question and now I am blabbering. I am now coming to think that what actually what Gale said could be right that I don't know how to treat men.

But I thought he meant something else. Whatever.

"Goodnight Katniss" he whispers with the breeze of the warm night as I securely close the door behind him

April slowly turns into May as the sun shines brighter. Kids with sweat dripping from their hair buy candies, the morning regular customers come sweaty. But Lily keeps questioning why I have been eerily quiet since May had started but I just wave her of. I don't want to share my personal to a complete stranger. Ok, maybe not completely.

On the evening of Seventh May, I become more nervous knocking out everything as I clutch the silver locket which had once belonged to my mother. My real mother, my father and my baby sister Prim, whose name I still remember. How they tragically died in a car accident because they wanted to take me out surprisingly for my birthday.

We never reached that spot. But that was the same day I joined Capitol home. May 8th.

Morning of May 8th starts out pleasantly just as it was 20 years ago. 21 to be exact. I turn 26 today

"Happy birthday Katniss" I mutter to myself and whatever emotions which I have been practising to swipe clean from my face breaks down. I become the small innocent girl when I was when my parents died.

I let tears fall free from my eyes, fake a sickness and get a leave form Lily and fall into the bed and clutch the silver locket to my lips pressing a soft kiss to it. Thinking the same thing again and again. How my parents would have been alive if they hadn't taken me out that day. If they don't want to give me any surprises. How my baby sister whom I insisted to hold her when she was minutes old. She died even before she grew her first tooth.

I tire myself so much that Lily shook me awake in afternoon telling me that Effie had been calling e since morning and wouldn't stop until I had answered her calls.

My birthdays were nothing special. Just a wish from Effie and me crying. But I am not planning on letting Lily or Peeta know about my birthday for some reason. But since this is my first birthday away, Effie had fondly remembered it and called me. I know I love Effie so much

"Thank you so much Effie" I tell her the thousandth time and insist her that I don't need anything for my birthday. We end up talking for about an hour in the phone crying and laughing about everything and nothing.

"Goodbye Effie" I say and put the phone down and wipe the tears from my face and then see that Peeta and Lily are looking at me curiously. And then shake their head and then Lily asks who was on phone

"You seemed so serious talking to her"

"She was something like a motherly figure to me" They give a smile, almost a sly grin and then leave.

By evening I take a shower and change and wear my locket. Effie's speech has given me a sense of warmth and has been freshening so much that I know that there are still people in the world who care about me. Then I hear Peeta call me downstairs and I hear commotion. It is almost closing time. Who would be here now?

As I descend the stairs, the commotion suddenly falls silent. When I go downstairs, I am awestruck by the number of people who are staring back at me with Luke holding a cake with lighted candles and the whole group shout in a chorus

"Happy birthday, Katniss"


	10. Chapter 10

**Comin back to my most popular upload. I just re-read the story and I'm quite happy on how much I've improved through the months. Some of the upcoming updates could be better than the old ones. I had some plans of rewriting but you know what, all the lazy people out there get my feelings. With no further ado,**

Katniss POV

I stare blankly at the crowd gathered there in front of me. Lily, James, Peeta, Rye, Delly, Luke, Laurel, Wheaton, Madge, Finnick and Annie. Luke holds a cake in both of his hands with lighted candles on top of it. The whole crowd breaks down and starts singing 'Happy Birthday' to me and I stand there speechless. This is the biggest gesture ever anyone has showed me in my entire life

I slowly walk towards them, my eyes automatically gets filled with tears threatening to fall. Finnick hands me a knife to cut the cake and that is when I take a close look at the cake

The cake is beautifully decorated, like the ones made for special occasions like weddings, a white cake and some flowers on top of it. I closely examine the flower and it has a striking resemblance to the one on my silver locket.

Somewhere along the way, Sae, on old woman, once told me that the flower on my locket was Katniss flower. A plant with potato like tubers and three headed petals, which resemble an arrow head. The same flowers are the one on top of the cakes and this small gesture leaves me speechless. I slowly cut the cake and everyone cheer around me. I honestly feel bad about cutting onto the masterpiece.

Lily cuts the cakes into neat, equal slices and starts serving around to everyone and they take turns in hugging me and wishing me. I am emotionally distraught. Honestly, I never even know this much people, let alone everyone visit to celebrate my birthday. I feel like somehow, like one of them

I feel like I'm home...

"Present time" Rye yells and drags me to a table which has presents wrapped and decorated with gift wrappers. I look around at the gifts. When I was small, I have envied that everyone had some gifts and that I never recieved them. Everyone who saw me just assumed that I miss my parents and stuff like that but they don't think about the small, trivial things I miss in my life. Gale even once told me that he did not give me anything for New Years, Valentines Day or anything for the matter just shrugging it off telling that 'You anyways hated surprises' but this is thing done by someone who have known me for under a year doing something for me...

"I got this one along with Madge. This is a party dress. We went shopping for the wedding the other day and found this dress. We think it is absolutely perfect and matches you perfectly" Delly literally squeals

I take the dress out of the bag and hold the dress up high . It is a knee length dress which is a beautiful shade of orange blended with soft and dark oranges. Simple yet beautiful. But I know, from Cinna that this dress must cost a fortune. A glance at the dress proves it

"I even got matching earrings and stuffs to go along with it but I think a pearl necklace would be perfect and it would match you and fair warning I was a fashion designer so this is just my somehow everything so simple suited you than the more extravagant ones"

"Thank you" I say and hug Delly which is the first time because she is the one who always gives out hugs. I give Madge a hug too while their guys watch from afar smiling

"Come on give us some credit. We tagged along with both of you for hours" Rye yells and we smile.

Lily and James come up next. They offer me a small box. I open it and find a small cone studded with shining stones and looks like an antique piece.

"It is the Mellark traditional comb. There were four of them. One with me, one with Delly, the other with Madge and I think it is high time you had yours"

What?They trust me so much that they have given me something that is so personnel to them. They must give these out until they, they consider someone to be close, like their family.

Something that I never had and hadn't missed it so much until this moment. There were 26 years of my life looking the people around me growing with their families and talking about how great it is staying with one but now, I am craving for it. The purpose of me coming here is defeated. The reason I wanted to maintain distance is that I would get so attached that it hurts so much leaving it but these people around have somehow found their way into my heart

Delly and Madge dropping by the bakery sometime, the other time Rye and Bannock threatened to break the face of some guy because he got so close to me at their Valentine's Day party or all the time Lily and James treated me like the parents I never had.

It is not easy giving out remarks like this because you must be around people for ages to give such a huge heading but these people have become a part of my life and I had more human connection with them than I had with anyone in these six months.

People stay with someone for decades but never consider them a family but as a person who never had a family, I think this is what family means. Annie gives me a diary to record ''the happy moments of my life yet to come' and a USB card with some of the songs of the artistes I said were my favorite. Even little Luke comes and asks me to bend and

"Mommy said today was your birthday. So I drew you and the birthday cake Aunt Katniss" he smiles widely showing off his teeth. I take the rolled up paper and unscroll it. In it is the picture of me. With dark hair, grey eyes and I am smiling. Near me is a gigantic cake almost as huge as me on the left side. On the top 'Happy birthday Aunt Katniss' is written in bold, scrawly letters. Tears fill my eyes for the umpteenth time as I take the little one in my arms and hug him as a reflex. He places a small kiss in my cheek

"Kiss in the cheek makes everything better. Mommy told me" he says and looks at Delly who gives him a encouraging smile and I get up ruffling his hair and he giggles and rushes to Delly

"Dinner time" they announce. Dinner is served and they talk through the whole time while managing to include me in them. It is fun and I even manage some laughs. This is the best birthday I was ever given and well, the first one I was given and with it comes a compelling need to tell everyone about my past.

When I came here, I had the motive of hiding my past relationships from them. I lied blatantly in their faces that I never had any serious relationships but now, out of somewhere, the guilt of lying to them hits me.

Hard

And I cry

Everyone hugs me and consoles me but I know that I will be dying with guilt every moment if I don't tell this to them

I need to tell everyone

**I know this is not the chapter that you all expected and I am a little disappointed in myself. This is something I thought of updating to awake this story from dormancy period and I promise that I will make it up in the next chapter. This is just a build up for the next chapter. Feel free to fav/follow/review and constructive criticism is welcomed**


End file.
